


71. public sex/outdoor sex

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [30]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Public Sex, Train Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Honoka always ends up going along with Eli's ideas, even if it involves being indecent on a train...





	71. public sex/outdoor sex

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday honk honk
> 
> anon who requested this told me to do a coin flip to see if there would be futa, and if there was, then a 2nd coinflip to determine WHO was futa
> 
> so heres some uh...honker dong

It was rare that Eli ever initiated sex, but when she did, it was always some grand display. Eli would make Honoka come within seconds and then do it over and over again, or come up with some fantastic roleplay that Honoka jumped into with no hesitation. Of course, when Honoka asked for sex and Eli agreed, that was fun, too; however, Eli had so many tricks up her sleeve that Honoka preferred seeing what she could do.

 

So, when Eli deviated from the norm on occasion, Honoka wasn’t too surprised. Of course, it was only when Eli felt like letting loose, but Honoka still welcomed it. That’s why, when Eli decided against driving to the mall, Honoka didn’t argue. Eli usually drove them both, being the only one between them with a driver’s license, but she insisted upon taking the train. “It’s so nice out today,” she explained as they waited at the station. “Why drive?”

 

Honoka didn’t really understand that logic, but Eli seemed set in her ways. As stubborn as Honoka could be, she decided to let Eli take the reins again. As they boarded the train, Eli was looking around constantly. “Are we meeting somebody?” Honoka’s mind immediately turned to the members of their old idol group. Was it Kotori? Or Umi? Or Rin? Or even  _ all _ of them?

 

However, Eli perished the thought. “No. Just looking around. After all, it’s good to be aware of your surroundings,” Eli informed, smoothing down her skirt. The fall was just starting to come in, bringing a slight chill with it, but Eli’s skirt came to above her knees. Honoka surveyed her long, smooth legs before meeting Eli’s sparkling blue eyes. She then mumbled an apology and started to look around the train as well. There were only two more people on it; one, a young woman, was engrossed in a book, while an old man slept in a seat in the corner. They were both rows and rows away from Honoka and Eli. “The bus will probably get fuller as we make more stops.”

 

It was certainly true, but Honoka still raised an eyebrow. “Y-yeah, I guess so...?”

 

Eli smiled at Honoka’s obvious confusion as they sat down, thighs pressed against each other. Honoka was used to casual closeness and touch, but Eli leaned into her a bit more.  _ She’s acting really weird today... _ “Well, why take up an extra seat, then? Let me sit in your lap.”

 

Honoka was convinced that Eli was going nuts by then. “Have you been taking lessons from Nozomi-chan?! Y-you’re freaking me out just like she does.”

 

Eli gave Honoka a pout. “It was just a suggestion. After all, we’ve both seen how crammed this train can get,” Eli explained, elegantly folding one leg over the other. Honoka found herself staring at them again as Eli looked out of the window. Eli looked good in short skirts and shorts, but Honoka always felt like she would be a pervert for saying so, even if they were dating. Eli turned back to Honoka, and Honoka once again quickly turned her eyes away from Eli’s legs, meeting her eyes instead. Her pants were tightening, just from the sight of them.  _ Man, she’s too pretty for her own good. _ “So? It’s a good idea, don’t you think? Gee, Honoka, I rarely see  _ you _ ever getting embarrassed about a little public display of affection...especially if it’s just out of courtesy to others.”

 

Courtesy and decorum were very important to Eli, Honoka knew that, but Eli’s blue eyes were far too excited for Honoka to believe that that was her only motive. Despite her suspicions, Honoka gave a little nod and sat back. “If you really think it’ll help, then...go ahead.”

 

Eli smiled reassuringly and gave Honoka a pat on the shoulder, then daintily took a seat in Honoka’s lap, facing away from Honoka. Honoka looked around the train; the woman was still concentrating on her book, and the man was still fast asleep. Honoka relaxed a little as the train slowed to a stop at a station. Eli was really warm. She rarely sat in Honoka’s lap; if anything, Honoka was more likely to sit in hers. However, Honoka liked the feeling. She still felt a little nervous when people walked past them to sit in their seats, but she calmed herself down when they got nothing more than a few awkward glances.

 

The train resumed movement soon after everyone was seated. Honoka looked out of the window, sighing a little. She wanted to hug Eli from behind, but she was unusually self-conscious. Before she could weigh her choices a little more, she felt some pressure on her groin, causing her to let out a choked noise. Honoka couldn’t see Eli’s face, and she was afraid to know what kind of expression she had on.

 

“Uh, Eli-chan? St-stay still, please...”

 

“I can’t. Something’s poking me. Do you know what, Honoka...?”

 

Honoka swallowed thickly as Eli pressed down a little harder. Honoka was embarrassed, not just by the fact that she had a  _ very _ obvious boner, but because it was caused by looking at Eli’s legs. “Sorry...maybe you should get off, if it’s, um, making you uncomfortable.” Honoka knew that Eli certainly wasn’t uncomfortable, but Honoka was. Eli’s gentle rocking and squirming was only making Honoka harder. 

 

“But if I get off, then everyone will see, anyway. Wouldn’t you rather I stay here and keep it concealed for you?” Honoka hadn’t even considered that...and her purse wasn’t big enough for her to cover herself up with, so anybody who walked by would certainly be able to see it. “Or...I could help you out with it. Hm...I think my skirt is long enough to cover-”

 

“Woah, woah, no way!” Honoka said.  _ Umi-chan would pass out if she heard Eli-chan talking like this! _ “Sitting on laps is one thing, b-but...you want me to put it inside?”

 

Eli ignored Honoka’s arguments and simply said, “It’s just an offer, after all. But you should choose soon. It’d be hard for us to adjust if too many people got on, and the next stop is coming up.”

 

_ Logical as always... _ Honoka’s dick twitched at the thought of being balls-deep inside of Eli, even if it was on a train. Honoka looked around. Although more people were on the train than when they first boarded, nobody was sitting in their immediate area, and everybody seemed preoccupied with a newspaper or electronic device. “A-alright...we won’t get in trouble, though, right?”

 

“I’d never let something like that happen.” Eli didn’t wait for further confirmation before standing up, slightly blocking Honoka with her body as Honoka fumbled with the zipper of her jeans. She tried to go for the button, but Eli gave a little laugh and said, “Just pull it through the hole, Honoka.” The teeth of the zipper didn’t look too friendly, but Honoka just nodded and pulled it out with no issue after bypassing her underwear. Eli smiled in a way that was way too innocent and friendly for what they were about to do, before reassuming the position. 

 

Sure enough, when she sat back on Honoka’s lap, her skirt was just long enough to cover their crotches. “I-I’ll just pull them to the side,” Honoka said, trying not to let her voice shake. Eli had always admired how bold she was. Honoka took a deep breath and reached a hand between them, clearing a path for her erection. She could feel hot slickness on them just from that small touch. Part of Honoka wanted to see what color they were considering how much she loved to see Eli’s lingerie, but she was far too aroused to consider that a priority. “Here it comes...!”

 

Eli gasped as Honoka’s shaft slipped inside of her. Honoka could feel Eli’s walls clamping down around her all of the way through, but Eli was so wet that it wasn’t  _ too _ hard for Honoka to drive herself all of the way in. “It’s twitching inside of me, Honoka...are you ready to finish, already?”

 

“N-no...but give me a second,” Honoka said, a pant in her voice. She was quite sure that she  _ would _ come instantly, if Eli moved a muscle. Being inside of Eli was like heaven. Honoka felt like she could have just melted away inside of her. Honoka pressed her face to the back of Eli’s neck, inhaling the scent of her perfume and trying to regain control. “Okay. I-I’m good.”

 

Eli patted Honoka’s thigh as best as she could before starting to roll her hips. Usually, when Eli was on top, she bounced in Honoka’s lap eagerly, but her motions were rather teasing that time. Honoka’s cock was just barely grinding against Eli’s walls. Honoka was about to complain, but then the train stopped again, and people started flooding on. Just like Eli said, it was starting to get a little full. People seemed to be giving them a fairly wide berth, but a seat that was fairly close to them had been filled by an older woman.

 

Honoka whimpered a little against Eli’s back, and Eli shuddered. Eli liked it when Honoka begged, and that whimper must have been enough to tell Eli how desperate Honoka was. Eli whispered, “I’m so full, Honoka. Nice and full of you. It feels so good...”

 

_ She’s taunting me, _ Honoka thought, grinding her teeth. Giving in to her previous urges, Honoka wrapped her arms around Eli’s midriff, then thrusted upwards, causing Eli to let out an “oh” of surprise. Honoka knew that Eli was feeling good, but Eli wasn’t nearly as reactive as Honoka was. That came in handy, considering their location. Although Honoka would have loved to hear Eli moan, she wasn’t sure what she’d do if they were to be called out for their actions.

 

Eli sat back a little when Honoka thrusted again, leaving Honoka’s front flush against Eli’s back. As much as Honoka admired the closeness, she wasn’t sure how long she’d last with Eli being so close. It was far too easy for Eli to overwhelm and overstimulate her, even when she wasn’t trying. As Honoka’s hungry thrusts picked up a rhythm, Eli started to move her hips backwards against her, which made the heat between them rise drastically. Honoka bit at the sensitive part of Eli’s neck, knowing all of Eli’s favorite spots to be touched. Eli whimpered and jerked her hips, which made Honoka hiss into her ear.

 

“Eli-chan,” Honoka murmured lowly. “It’s so tight...I-I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep my voice down...”

 

“Mm...would you like to get caught?”

 

Honoka hated Eli’s teasing tone, but her thrusts sped up a little bit; more out of desperation than the idea that Eli had suggested, but Eli still giggled. Honoka pulled out to the very tip, as inconspicuously as she could, then shoved herself back in. That got a moan from Eli that turned a couple of heads. Eli sank back into Honoka’s body with a warning whisper of her name. Honoka shot back, “Do  _ you _ wanna get caught?”

 

Eli whined a little bit under her breath, and Honoka returned to her steady pace, sliding against Eli’s walls feverishly. They both tried to keep their voices low, but Honoka couldn’t help groaning every now and then. It felt like Eli was only getting wetter, and Honoka was hoping that the wet noises their lovemaking made wouldn’t get them caught. “No fair,” Eli grumbled. “I can’t reach my clit from here.”

 

“D-don’t worry. I’ll finish you off,” Honoka said. Eli seemed to be getting more squirmy, even when she was moving her hips in tandem with Honoka’s. 

 

“This pace won’t get me anywhere...I want you to fuck me, Honoka...” 

 

“If you say things like that, I’ll go nuts,” Honoka growled. The pleading, almost submissive note in Eli’s voice almost made Honoka come right then and there. However, she slowed to a stop as the train did, unwrapping her arms around Eli as people passed. The train was truly getting crowded then, with more and more chairs around them being filled. Eli’s pussy was pulsing around Honoka’s shaft, begging for a good pounding. Honoka couldn’t resist it anymore. Hoping that whatever noises Eli made would be covered up by the flood of people getting on and off, Honoka grabbed Eli again and pushed her forward slightly, holding her close and hammering her cunt. 

 

Eli huffed, “W-wait, Honoka, please, I can’t-” Honoka shushed her as people walked by, hoping that they wouldn’t look down at the couple fucking beneath them. Eli was biting into her own lip by the sound of it, trying to muffle her horny noises of pleasure. However, she didn’t have to do it for much longer. Once the rush of people settled, Honoka fell back to the seat, taking an exasperated Eli with her. Honoka expected Eli to scold her, but then Eli whispered, “Do that again, next time we make a stop. I think I’m close...”

 

Honoka felt a little bit relieved at those words; she was quite sure she would explode if she had to wait any longer, but she didn’t want to finish without Eli being satisfied. Honoka kissed Eli’s neck before returning to their slow, subtle pace. Eli was panting loudly, and Honoka herself felt her own breath quickening out of excitement. It was getting harder to conceal themselves, especially when Eli twisted her body just enough for Honoka’s throbbing shaft to hit her g-spot. Eli’s walls still remained wonderfully tight, squeezing Honoka as if she wanted to wring out every drop of spunk Honoka could give her.

 

Honoka leaned forward so that she could see Eli’s face. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, and her teeth were holding on to her lip in an attempt to stop her moans from escaping. The very sight of Eli losing control like that made Honoka release a little moan herself, biting into Eli’s neck. Eli’s hip movements were growing more and more erratic, and she started to utter Honoka’s name softly. A couple of glances were shot their way as Eli grew louder, but Honoka kept going, knowing that there’d probably be a little backlash if she stopped. Eli could be rather insistent about receiving her pleasure, so Honoka knew better than to stop.

 

Not that she wanted to, of course. Eli’s walls were hot and dripping wet, constricting around Honoka’s cock. It almost felt like molten lava, but much more...pleasurable. As Eli grew more desperate in her movements, Honoka’s urge to fill Eli up with her come only became more important. She wanted nothing more than to hear Eli screaming her name as loads and loads of Honoka’s jizz shot into her passage. Every jolt of the train that moved her cock inside of Eli only brought her closer to doing just that. Honoka groaned at the thought, and Eli dug her nails deeper into their seat.

 

Thankfully, the train made another stop, and Honoka felt Eli tremble with anticipation. The second people stood to get off and people started coming in, Honoka clutched Eli tight and started to thrust even harder than before, making sure to hit her g-spot with every thrust. “Yes, yes, yes, Honoka, yes,” Eli chanted, wriggling in Honoka’s grasp. Honoka tried to keep her contained, but when she felt Eli tightening around her and shaking, she knew that it would be difficult. Eli started to jerk and cry out Honoka’s name, nearly sobbing with happiness. Honoka felt her body grow hot just from watching Eli’s climax tear through her body. As people walked by, they looked down at Eli, trying to settle down in Honoka’s arms but still whimpering and keening. Honoka ignored their stares, trying to focus on quelling her own urges. 

 

However, as soon as Eli recovered, she perked up and squealed, looking out of the window. “Wh-what’s wrong?” Honoka panted. Her hips rolled subconsciously into Eli’s snatch, but that was cut short.

 

“This is our stop,” Eli said, swiping hair away from her sweaty face. “C’mon, we’ve got to get out of here...”

 

Sirens went off in Honoka’s head. “Wh-what?! No way! I still haven’t-”

 

“Honoka,” Eli said, that same scolding tone in her voice from their high school days. Honoka groaned as Eli stood up, trying to shield Honoka from the passersby. Honoka let out a choked noise of frustration before tucking her stiff, throbbing cock away and standing up, feeling unsatisfied and utterly gross. They easily blended into the crowd, with Eli looking nothing like somebody who had just been fucked on a train. Honoka, however, felt like she would just die at the terminal if she didn’t get her cock into something in the next few minutes...

 

“Eli-chan, I want it...” Honoka groaned loudly, disregarding the annoyed stares from other passengers getting off of the train. 

 

“It wasn’t  _ my _ fault...I’d rather you wait a little bit than us getting lost.” This was totally Eli’s fault, Honoka wanted to say, but then Eli mumbled, “Do you see a bathroom anywhere?”

 

_ First a train, now a bathroom? We’re seriously gonna get arrested today... _ Despite her internal reluctance, Honoka looked around, and finally spotted a restroom sign high up on a wall. She pointed to it, and Eli gave her a smile and took her hand, dragging her towards it. Honoka could hardly wait to get there, her groin throbbing insistently. Finally, they reached the door, and Eli pushed through it. The second they got inside (and thankfully they were alone), Honoka shoved Eli into a stall, slammed and locked the door, then pushed Eli up against it. Honoka started dragging Eli’s panties down her legs, then panted, “Help me get them off.”

 

Eli complied, but teased, “So forceful, Hon-mmph!” Eli was interrupted by her own panties being shoved into her mouth. Honoka laughed a little bit at the bummed out, muffled groan of her name.

 

“S-sorry. You got so loud on the train, and...I’m not gonna hold back this time,” Honoka said, not bothering with the zipper again. She simply yanked her pants and underwear down and let her erection pop out, still wet with Eli’s pussy juices. Grabbing Eli’s ass possessively, Honoka slid back in and sighed in relief. Eli whimpered a little into her gag, lifting her hands and gripping the top of the stall’s door. 

 

The door started to rock back and forth as Honoka fucked Eli relentlessly, with Eli’s quim running down her legs. Eli started to make noises that Honoka had never heard before, and Honoka felt her balls tightening at the sound of them. Through the gag, it sounded like Eli was saying “more”, “faster”, “harder”, but Honoka didn’t know and didn’t care to; she planned on going as hard as she could anyway.

 

Honoka briefly registered the sound of the door to the bathroom opening, but she ignored it in favor of listening to Eli’s muffled moans and taking what she wanted. Honoka had been itching for relief since Eli had first sat in her lap, and she was determined to get it. She heard people talking then leaving out, but her hips didn’t even think about slowing down. Her balls were tightening, and her fingers dug into the flesh of Eli’s plump ass cheeks, then slid up her shirt and grabbed at her breasts through her bra.

 

Honoka was surprised when Eli arched her back and slumped over a little, climaxing for the second time that day. Honoka took the opportunity to move her hips even faster and harder, not giving Eli a second of reprieve. Honoka tried to offer Eli some warning of her incoming orgasm, but it turned into a roar of pleasure as she reached her long-awaited peak, emptying all of her hot semen into Eli’s thoroughly-fucked hole. Eli’s legs were shaking, but Honoka didn’t dare stop, fucking her deeper and pumping every last drop into her cunt. Honoka gripped Eli’s hips, just barely able to hear her own semen dripping out of Eli and onto the floor. 

 

When Honoka finally pulled out, even more of it came flooding out as Eli shivered and struggled to stand. Honoka turned her around, removed the panties from her mouth, and kissed her deeply; oddly, for the first time that day. Eli wasn’t very responsive, trying to recover from Honoka’s assault. “Thank you, Eli-chan,” Honoka whispered, kissing the corner of Eli’s mouth. Eli weakly moaned in response, and Honoka pulled away with a smile, grabbing some tissues and cleaning them both up.

 

“The panties are ruined,” Eli mumbled. “Just throw them away...”

 

“Seriously? Y-you wanna go through the mall without any on?” 

 

Honoka hated to admit that the thought excited her, but she felt a little better when Eli flushed and gave a coquettish grin. “Well...we have to occupy ourselves on the train home, right?”


End file.
